leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dispute resolution
This page outlines the methods by which disputes may be resolved on Leonhartopedia. There are two main methods of dispute resolution when arguments arise in Leonhartopedia; they are outlined below. Also, rules and regulations regarding the dispute resolution process are detailed, as are consequences for not following the rules. Rules Prevention Disputes, if possible, can be prevented by planning ahead and evaluating the situation. If you have a bone to pick about an article for any reason – the way it is written, factual accuracy, or anything else, you might want to let the author(s) know via a comment in the article's (or that user's) talk page. You do not have to go in and drastically edit the page to get the "right" version of the page there, especially if there are significant and striking changes between the two versions. This does not mean that only the author of an article can edit that article. This is an open project, a wiki by nature, and due to that, if large additions or minor edits need to be made, they can be made by anybody, and this is not intended to discourage people from contributing to the Leonhartopedia project in any way, shape, or form. The only time that discretion would be urged is in editing a lot of the currently existing article without adding much. Before moderation Before you contact one of the administrators, you should try to sort out arguments through the talk page, or through the Leonhartopedia Talk page. If this is not attempted, it is most likely that no panel of administrators will hear your case. You can also try to bring in more users to sort out the dispute, and discuss the merits of each side, attempting to arrive at a compromise. If no compromise is reached, then it may become necessary to submit a request for dispute resolution. When not to contact administrators Do not contact the administrators if someone makes a relatively minor edit to or adds to your page and you do not like it. Adding to pages is not something that is punished in almost any circumstance on Leonhartopedia. Do not contact the administrators if you have not tried to solve the problem without them; administrators are not wand-waving gods that come from the heavens and solve all the world's problems. Lastly, do not bother going to the admins as a means of "getting back at" or retaliating on another user for something they have done to you. If grudges involve the Leonhartopedia Talk page and spill out onto Leonhartopedia, then forum administrators will be contacted. Methods of resolution Both moderation panels may refuse to see a case for a justly deemed reason. Their decisions may not be appealed; they are final and absolute. Administrators may be contacted via their respective talk pages. To submit a request for dispute resolution, add to List of requests for dispute resolution. Moderation panel This is the first level of dispute resolution. When a request has been approved, a panel comprised of three administrators will be formed to issue a recommendation. Both sides must submit a short (1 to 3 paragraphs) written argument to the panel, which will then review both the written arguments and issue a non-binding recommendation, after which the dispute is dismissed and the panel dissolved. There are no direct consequences for ignoring a moderation panel recommendation; however, if the conflict persists and a second request for dispute resolution is submitted, it will handled instead by an arbitration panel. Arbitration panel If a request for dispute resolution is accepted, and the dispute has been previously handled by a Moderation Panel, an Arbitration Panel comprised of five administrators will be formed to issue a ruling. Once again, written arguments of the same style as those in the moderation panel must be submitted, and the five administrators in the panel will discuss the conflict and issue a final and absolute resolution, calling on both sides to take courses of action, after which the dispute is dismissed and the panel dissolved. There are direct consequences for ignoring an arbitration panel resolution. Consequences Failure to comply Failing to comply with an arbitration panel may mean that an administrator takes over the failing parties' duties. This may result in a temporary ban of an appropriate scope, depending on the severity of non-compliance. Of course, fair time is given to follow the instructions; 72 hours from the issuing of the arbitration panel resolution will be given for the users to comply. Persistence Repeated failure to comply with instructions over the course of multiple arbitration panel resolutions or moderation panel recommendations may lead to a long-term ban for disrupting the peace. People who consistently push only their point of view, ignorant of the wishes and viewpoints of others (even after the Panels issue decisions), will be dealt with harshly. This is the only case where moderation panel recommendations carry weight, in the event of repeated ignoring of administrative rulings.